You belong With me
by Axiiizdabestt
Summary: Gaara and Skaura have been friends since kindergarden Gaara is dating Matasuri Sakura writes a song and sings it hoping Gaara gets the point Gaara ooc


Disclaimer: I own Nothing[:

Ok this is my first Fanfiction So please read and tell me what you think....

Well on with the story :D

* * *

A pink Haired beauty walked on stage and looked out into the crowd and noticed a certain pnada looking red head smirking at her

"And now ladies and gentlemen! Sakura Singing her new song You belong with me" The cool announcer dude said through the mic

_'Now is as good a time is any' _Sakura thought to herself quietly

The band began to play and she began to sing

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

Sakura can hear her screaming on the other side of the line "Look Matasuri I know your not happy with me but you you PLEASE stop yelling I'm pretty sure Sakura can hear you and shes on the other side of the room" Gaara sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"_So when does she matter! Do you care more about her than you do about me?"_

"No Mata, it's just that shes my best friend and I really don't want her to have to hear you bitch me out for a fucking joke"

"_but gaara-kun!! it didn't sound like a joke"_

Sakura is just sitting on her bed watching as her best friend and the little bitch he's dating fight over the fact that he said something about how Temari said that Matasuri reminded her of a screaming banshee which she agreed with but wasn't going to tell him that

"_garra! I don't want to fight about this! I'll see you tomorrow night at the game love ya baby"_

And she hung up

"Wow...Gar nice girl ya picked there" Sakura chimed in

"yeah yeah yeah! Shut it Saku! Don't give me a reason to tackle you and put you through a meat grinder" He smirked as he said this

"bring it on Gaara-kun" she said with fake sweetness as she began to run away from her best friend They laughed and giggled like 2 chain saw murders that just escaped prison

_**~~~~End Flashback~~~~**_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**  
**_

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

"Do you remember the night you told your past and about your parents"

"yeh Saku I do We were really little then"

"hey Gaara! Its your song" Sakura leaned over and turned up the radio 'Cause the Chicks dig it was playing "Hey Saku you know the sad thing? I've actually done most of this."

Gaara and Sakura laughed as they sang along to the song

"Doesn't Matasuri hate this kind of music?"

"yeah she prefers lil wayne I thinks thats his name..idk they all sound alike"

Sakura started thinking about how much she does know about Gaara vs. how little his girlfriend knows about him

_**~~~~End Flashback~~~~**_

_  
But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**  
**_

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

It's Friday night the night of the big game Matasuri was down on the field in that short little slutty skirt yelling out cheers and cheering on her boo as she called him 'Hmm I don't get what Gaara sees in her Sakura is a lot better and nicer too' Naruto thought while he studied Sakura who was sitting next to him on the bleachers in her Kohana High T-shirt and jeans "COME ON GAR! MAKE THE FUCKING TOUCH DOWN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!" Sakura yelled as he best friend ran towards the En-zone While Matasuri and her squad did a cheer for him "AND KOHANA HIGHSCHOOL WINS THE GAME THANKS TO NUMBER 13 SABAKU NO GAARA!" Sakura and Naruto jumped out of the bleachers and ran for the field to congratulate their best friend "Hey Gaara! Nice game" Naruto said as he patted his friend on the back "Yeah gar Amazing touchdown" Sakura said cheekily "GAARA-KUN!!!!" Matasuri yelled as she jumped on him and started making out with him No one noticed the look of longing on Skaura's face

_**~~~~ End Flashback~~~~**_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey gar! Lets go for a walk around town or something"

"Yeah, Why don't we head to the park?" Gaara asked giving one of his trademark brighter then the sun smiles

Sakura giggled to herself thinking about how cute he looked in his faded blue jeans and etnies and black hoodie "you should smile more often gar It looks good on you" They walked happily through town till they ended up at the park "hahaha race you to the bench gar" sakura shouted as her and Gaara took off towards the bench "WOOT! I win" Sakura shouted as she watched her best friend smile a smile she hasn't seen since him and Matasuri began dating thats when It hit her 'I like him..no scratch that I love him' she thought to herself 'admiting it was easer than I thought' "HEY pinky yoo hoo! Anyone home?" Gaara waved a hand in front of her face "Hey pink wanna climb a tree?" "hahahaa sure Panda-chan"

_~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

_  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey Saku do you mind if I come over" Gaara asked his best friend trying to sound like hes not about to cry

"Yeah panda come on over I'll unlock my window"

Gaara chuckled at the nickname "see ya in 5 pinky"

Gaara pulled up in Sakura's drive way and headed towards her window he opended the window only to find sakura not in the room he sat on her bed and put his head in his hands waiting for her to come back after about 5 mins she walked in the room with 2 mugs of Hot Choclate "Panda whats wrong?" "Sakura....she.....she....I caught her with sausgay!" sakura set down the 2 mugs and went over and hugged him "Eh it'll be ok panda...He might give her aids...and she might die you never no" "yeah yeah yeah pinky shud up and gimme me my hot cocca!" Gaara reverted back to his little 5 year old self. "awww does the widdle baby panda what the big boys mug?" "DAMN IT Saku! Gimme the muggg!!!!" "ok here ya go" she handed him the mug and they spent the rest of the night talking about what they wanted to do over the next 10 years when they woke up the next morning Gaara noticed that they had shifted during the night and she was cuddled up against him and strangley it felt right to him like what he wanted had always been right there he was just stupid...

_~~~~~~~~~~`End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me _

The song ended and Sakura walked off stage she was looking every were for a certain panda looking red head just as she was about to give up she felt two strong arms wrap around her and some one nuzzle her neck "So pinky care to tell me who that song was about?" Gaara whispered against her skin "hmmm I don't know panda who do you think it was about" her face was now the same color as his hair as he nipped her neck "Sakura I think you were up there trying to tell me something and I right" he gently nipped her neck again "Do you want to be?" Gaara spun her around and looked her in the eyes and gave her his very rare but trade mark smile and lent down and kissed her fully on the lips Sakura was shocked at first but let her eyes close as he deepend the kiss letting his tounge to brush againt her bottom lip begging for entrance which she all to happily granted after a few minuets they pulled away he out his forhead to hers "Yeah Sakura I want to be right" he said "good cause you are she giggled "I'm sorry it took me so long to notice that everything I wanted and needed was right here in front of me sakura" he said sadly as he kissed her forhead "That's ok Panda I know your just a little bit stupid But I love you anyway" "Hey watch it pinky" He growled playfully "I love you Gaara" "Not as much as I love you Sakura" He pulled he closer for another kiss this one much softer than the first he knew that this girl in front of him was the only thing he needed.

* * *

Hola dudes! Tis Axi speaking....I typed this all in like 20 mins. so sorry if some of the spelling was all jumbled up.

My friend Ozz says he will behead my Gaara plushie if you don't review so PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF GAARA! review [:


End file.
